Promise
by epic.christine
Summary: Voldemort is destroyed. The Wizarding world is free, thanks to Harry Potter, but will all go well for Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, being Head Boy&Girl? And what secret is Ginny exactly hiding? HxD, BxG, HxL, RxL fic, I suck at summaries.Please R&R.


I stared out of the window, watching the sun shine on Ginny's and my bedroom in the Burrow. Below I could see the Weasley boys (apart from Bill and Charlie) and Harry play Qudditch with Mr. Weasley. I glanced at my watch: 6:00pm, I tied my hair in a messy bun and changed out my sweats into black jeans and a lime green sleeveless shirt, and went down the stairs to have dinner. When I caught sight of Ginny.

"Ginny! Happy Birthday!"

"Mione! Mum said that dinner is ready!"

"Ok! Lets go" we went into the living where Charlie and Bill were currently playing table wars, BANG! BOOM! CRASH! The tables were crashing into each other, splinters of wood flying. Molly Weasley, mother of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny came storming in!

"BOYS!" she screamed, fury evident in her voice, and mended both tables with a flourish of her wand and another flick, the tables were turned into a larger table that could fit Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry and me easily, not to mention Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand and a giant pot of what smelled like chicken soup and wafting over to the table and the cutlery assembled themselves. A jug of pumpkin juice, bottles of Butterbeer also followed. Bill and Charlie called the Qudditch players and went to get Ginny's birthday present, the Weasleys and Harry then hurriedly came in, and Mrs. Weasley yelled at them to go upstairs and change, while, Ginny and I sat next to each other, talking about school. A few minutes later, the boys stampeded downstairs again and sat down, Fred, on the other side of Ginny, George beside him, Bill beside Fred and Charlie beside me, when Harry sat opposite me, Ron next to Harry, opposite Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley then came in and sat next to Ron and Percy sat next to Mrs. Weasley.

"Is everyone here?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Yes" we chorused

"Then eat!" said Ron and started eat his soup

We laughed and followed suit, chatter was everywhere, and after the soup was finished, it disappeared and was replaced by steak and kidney pie, drumsticks, salads, and every imaginable food available! I grinned, I couldn't stop over hearing some conversations

"_And then he did… the WRONSKEI FEINT!"_

"_Fred! Stop stuffing your celery up Percy's nose!"_

"_So, how's work in Gringotts going Bill?"_

"_Are you eating that Ginny cos I myself is particularly fond of French fries"_

"**So" **Charlie asked me

"**Last year huh?" Bolded words-Charlie**

"Yeah.." I said

"How is work in Romania?"

"**Pretty good, caught a Hungarian Horntail the other day, female one too, was pretty feisty guarding over her eggs, too bad it didn't hatch"**

"Hmm" I said

"Hey" said Harry, breaking out of their conversation at last

"Have we got our Hogwarts letter yet"

"No, why?"

"I wonder who's Head Boy and Girl" said Ron

"Probably you" I said

The whole table froze, and started laughing, apart from Mrs. Weasley and Percy, who scowled and Ron, whose ears went scarlet.

"R-Ronniekins, HEAD BOY?HAHAHAHA" chortled Fred and George spontaneously

"Nice try Mione" said Ron

"It's probably you, I mean you were prefect right? And you are probably the only prefect decent enough do it" I reasoned.

"Your Head Girl" said Harry

I blushed

"Now, now" said Mrs. Weasley said, to avoid any embarrassment

"Who's up for cake"

"ME!" screamed the whole table, Mrs. Weasley smiled and went to get it, when Fred and George, snapped their fingers and the cake, which was a neon orange colour, speeded to Ginny and sang

"Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to Ginny WEASLEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" the cake to on a high screeching pitch

"Happy Birthday to " SPLAT! The cake rose about a metre high and came plummeting down at Ginny's face, splattering everyone with orange icing, when, Mrs. Weasely came from the kitchen and yelled at Fred and George, and cleaned Ginny off with a flourish of her wand. Everyone then helped themselves with the real cake, which was pale violet and changed colour every two seconds. After we had finished the cake, it was 9:00, we trudged to the living room where there was an array of presents, one from each of the Weasleys, Harry and me. A set of new dress robes from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, it was made out of silk, it was a pale gold and the texture was soft and light. When Ginny ask how much it was, Mrs. Weasley reassured her it was family heirloom, and it was only proper for her to have it now, when she was sixteen. Fred brought her a stash of Weasley Wizard Wheezes and George gave her a stash of extendable ears. Charlie brought her a miniature dragon that was 2 ft tall, Bill brought her a camera, Ron brought her a book on broomsticks, and there was only two presents left, Harry's and mine.

She cautiously took Harry's present, it was smaller than mine and incredibly thin, she tore open the blue wrapping paper and frowned it was a card saying

"Happy Birthday Ginny, hope this may come in handy, tap your wand on this card once. We all looked at Harry, he grinned, Ginny took out her wand and tapped her wand on the card once and the card glowed brightly and exploded into seven new 'Firebolt'

"Merlin!" exclaimed Ginny, picking up one with the handle inscribed in gold 'Ginny'

"Better hand these out" Harry said

Ginny, handed each of the broomsticks, out apart from two, Fred and George, and there were two broomsticks left on the floor

"Harry, how much did they cost?" demanded Mrs. Weasley, snapping out of her reverie

"Not much" he said shrugging

"It was thank you gift to all of the Weasley Family for helping through the Great Battle"

"This is for you" and handed a cookbook and Mr. Weasely nine tickets to a carnival

"Thank you Harry darling" said Mrs. Weasely and swept Harry into hug when a voice coughed

"Where are our brooms?" asked Fred and George

"Here" said Charlie, handing the twins their brooms.

"Who is Professor Weasley and Professor Weasely? Asked Mr. Weasely, looking over their shoulders

"Oh, we got jobs at Hogwarts, I am the new Qudditch coach and George is the defence against the dark arts professor's assistant?" shrugged Fred

"Oh, why didn't you tell us? I am so proud of you!" squealed Mrs. Weasely

"Wanted it to be a surprise" said George, grinning.

"It's late" said Mr. Weasley, still mesmerized at the tickets, and we all trudged upstairs,

"So, how was your holiday in France?" asked Ginny as we changed into pajamas.

I giggled

"Pretty good, I sunbathed while reading a lot there, the history was pretty fascinating too! Did you kn-"

"No I don't know" interrupted Ginny, rolling her eyes

"How were the boys?"

"Oh Harry and R-"

"I mean did you see any hot guys there?"

"I don't have time for boys" I trailed off remembering.

"_Hermione, dear, time to go to dinner!"_

"_Yes mom, just wait…"_

"_Hurry up I'll meet you at the foyer with your dad!"_

"_Yeah" _

_I pulled out a pair of white 3/4s, a light blue top and a white cardigan, I slipped them on and took my bag and put my wand into one of the pockets, the rest of the bag was full of books. I then put on a small amount of black mascara opened the door and SMACK! Banged into someone,_

"_Sorry" I apologized, before looking at who I had ran into, and gasped, the one and only, Draco Malfoy, he was top less and was only wearing a pair of dark blue shorts, he got up from the hotel floor. He looked at me, scrutinizing my features with those ice grey of his and arched one perfect silver eyebrow._

"_Granger? I am surprised to see you here" he drawled_

"_Malfoy" I said coolly, my face composed_

_I waited for him to move, he didn't, his eyebrow still arched, it took all of my self control to not look anywhere past his neck, as he was nearly a head taller than me, indeed he did grow more good looking during the summer, but he was the same git that everyone apart from his cronies despised._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked_

"_I might as well ask you the same question"_

"_Holiday" he smirked._

"_Please do not enjoy it, goodbye" I said and walked away._

_I had just reached the foyer, and found my parents waiting for me._

"_We are going to go shopping first, and get changed to go to dinner ok?"_

"_Sure thing, bring me something back"_

"_No way, you are going with us" said Dad_

"_But dad, I don't have anything to wear"_

"_You can borrow one of mine, and you can change it using magic, you've already got your licence remember, because one of your teachers said you had the ability to do it already without being 18" muttered mum_

"_Fine then" I groaned._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ugh! It was sunny, damn sunny, I curled up under the silk green and sliver covers. I snapped my fingers and Winky appeared

"Good morning Master Malfoy, Winky asks what she can do for Master Malfoy"

"Grab me a toasted bagel with strawberry jam and light whipped cream and a cup of tea"

"Yes, Master Malfoy" bowed Winky with a pop and with a pop later, she returned, with the bagel and the tea. I grabbed the tea and sipped it carefully. I pulled on a green shirt with black pants and pulled over a silver robe. A head came poking through the fireplace, it was the one and only… Blaise Zabini. His messy black hair fell into his eyes and his olive coloured skin was looking clean and pristine.

"So Draco, how was France, haven't flooed me since you left, where were you? You've been back for three days already."

"I had things on my mind" I abruptly said

"Gosh, which girl got you in this twist?"

I glared at him, he rolled his eyes, Blaise Zabini, was a year younger than me, yet he was about the same height me, with olive coloured skin, and dark brown coloured eyes, his hair was dark brown, almost black and was cut just above his neck, he was wore a silver stud on his left ear.

"So, how was it?"

"Stupid, guess who I bumped in to?"

"Who? Parkinson?" Blaise sniggered

"No, Granger."

"Wow, you mean that mudblood in the Golden Trio?"

"The very one"

"Really? Where?"

"She lived in the same hotel as me, in the room opposite me"

"Wow"

"Tell me all about it"

_It was half past six, I impatiently tapped my foot on the floor of the foyer, I was dressed in my white button up shirt and a black jacket with black pants and shiny polished leather shoes, when I heard voices._

"_Mum can I just bring one book please, it's going to be so boring at the stupid restaurant we are going at, you already made me wear this dress and heels, what next? Making me wear make up?"_

"_Oh no! Hermione, I completely forgot about makeup! Leo, go downstairs and wait for us, it is Operation- get- make-up- on-Hermione-without-getting-hexed!" I heard a female voice say_

_I heard laughter and a male voice say_

"_Sorry Hermione, can't save you this time, I'll carry those books for you, why are you reading a 7824 paged Jane Eyre?" I heard some mumbling_

"_Hogwarts, a history? Then my does it is say '__The ease of his manner freed me from painful restraint; the friendly frankness, as correct as cordial, with which he treated me, drew me to him?" "__Oh, so you enchanted the words so we can't read it?"_

_More mumbling, and then my mother came shimmying down the stairs, her hair was up in a bun, she had red lipstick on and was wearing a blood red off shoulder gown that just went up to her ankles. _

"_Draco dear, you look simply stunning, now, where is the taxi, oh we are early, it is only 6:10 and the taxi doesn't come until 6:30, while I'll just retire upstairs, for 20 minutes, tell me when it comes. Moments later, a man in his early forties wearing a suit came and said_

"_Mind if I sit with you for a while, my daughter is being tortured by her mother right now"_

"_Yes sir" I said my pure blood politeness coming into power._

"_Excuse me; do you by any chance have a daughter name Hermione Granger?"_

_The man, possibly Granger's dad, raised his eyebrow and said_

"_Yes, I do, and is that any concern of yours"_

"_I mean no harm, it is because she goes to my school and it sounded like her so I was just wondering if it was her"_

"_Ah" said the man_

"_I am Draco Malfoy"_

"_Leo Granger" offered the man._

"_Does my Hermione know that you're here?"_

"_Yes, she does"_

"_Why haven't she's told us?"_

"_We, are not exactly on the best of terms, I mean, my family was had a rather strong belief that blood purity was most important of all in the Wizarding world, but of course, we don't think that anymore. Not to mention house rivalry"_

"_Draco Malfoy, hmm…" he seemed to be deep in thought, _

"_Ah, are you the prejudiced, annoying, Malfoy that Hermione always complain about"_

"_Yes, but of course, I have tried to change my ways, but, it is not easy, when you have such opinions drilled into your head at such a young age."_

_Just then I heard footsteps come down shouting_

"_Dad! Did you get my book"_

"_Yes"_

"_Good"_

_She finally emerged and took my breath away. She was wearing a white dress, which came just below her knees, with a thin strap on each side, the dress had a red silk belt fastened by a brooch in the shape of a flower. On her feet were small silver heels, she was wearing no jewelry, and the smallest amount of makeup. Her hair was tied in a soft bun, with tendrils coming out, she glowed her dress, the dress clung onto her curves, her mother was something else, her honey blonde hair was a let down in soft curls, which would've been bushy in early ages, she was wearing a V-neck midnight blue gown, which just came over her knees. Hermione saw her father and waved, she walked towards us and stopped and had an furious expression on her face which she quickly arranged into a cool demeanor. _

"_Malfoy," she said coolly_

"_Let's go dad, mum" and they walked away, leaving me alone._

_Mr. and Mrs. Granger smiled apologetically at me, I smiled back._

Blaise whistled.

"Wow, one summer you had"

I nodded, silently agreeing

We trundled off to breakfast in the Burrow, I had some toast when I heard several squawks.

"Oooh, must be Hogwarts letters" I said excitedly and recognized one of the school barn owls dropping a letter into my lap, it was heavier than usual, excited, I opened it up and read it...


End file.
